


Secret Liaison in the Market streets

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Genie AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Day Out, F/M, Marketplace, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Secret randevous, Shady encounter, exhibition under illusion, hidden romance, surprised discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been some time since the bargain was struck and fulfilled. However, Eclipse hasn't been quite honest about her little trips. The shadows lust after her and she is but a butterfly caught in Megatron's web, his hunger insatiable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Liaison in the Market streets

**Eclipse/Megatron**

**Genie AU**

**Secret Liaison in the Market streets**

* * *

Eclipse couldn't keep her eyes forward. Darting to every shadow cast in the crowded market. She knew he would be there, he always was. She could feel her heart pulse, thumping against her chest in anticipation. Her stomach churned, butterflies flutters and flips every time she thought of the djinn.

Ever since the trade, ever since he took her to his bed, he seemed to never be satisfied. That one night, feeling his large, strong arms pin her to him. That dark, baritone murmur his voice drawled tickling her ear as fatigue took her. The lingering promise to claim her again.

She had lost count how many times he had taken her in these streets, or in the brothel rooms he organised, or even his own home. She recalled their last, during a party to welcome the end of the season. It was a surprise to many that he had organised such a gala, only to find it was his excuse to bring her back. He had grumble by how protective her mistress was, Solstice keeping a close eye on him and her until he arranged for Soundwave to lure Solstice away. While she enjoyed dancing and talking with the female djinn, with the addition of Bombrush intervening, Megatron savoured his victory.

Since then, Eclipse could only panic and ponder just what the Void Djinn will do next. But they had been in the market for the last hour, and still he had done nothing. Not so much as a sighting of the Djinn, not a whisper or a murmur from the shadows, not even Lugnut indicating his master's intent.

"Eclipse?" pulled from her thoughts, Eclipse turned to Solstice as she walked up to her. They had been trying on dresses and outfits for an upcoming formal, Nightfury huffing in a chair as she picked and constantly readjusted her outfit. "Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"It...it's nothing My lady," Solstice sighed, Eclipse always refused to call her by her name while in public, only calling her 'My Lady' or 'Mistress'.

"I know it isn't nothing," coming to sit beside her, taking her hands. "Eclipse, you've seemed...distracted, since..." Eclipse smile, she knew Solstice still hurt from her choice to give her over to Megatron. But she had told her multiple times that she didn't blame her, that she was unharmed and completed what was required of her. Nightfury was safe, that is what mattered.

"Really my Lady, I am fine. I am simply...going over the tasks Lady Promethea has set for me when we return," She tried to be sincere, she didn't want to lie to Solstice, but she just couldn't know. Not only because she might put her own safety at risk given Megatron's own shortened temper, but it would cause herself much undue distress and embarrassment for her own friend to discover their little rendevous. Thankfully, she had placated the Light Djinn's concern, if only for now. The dressmaker completed their formal order, giving them a farewell as they departed the store and continued on.

Having finished Solstice's requirements, they had to meet with Promethea's entourage and finished the remaining preparations. But as they crossed the main hub of the market, Eclipse felt a cold chill run down her spine. She could feel eyes on her, through the crowds, she could see some looking to her and her mistress, but it was there, down a dark alley, that the warm thrum of blood ruby eyes. There he was. Cloaked in shadows, arms crossed and leaning against the stone walls enclosing the alley. He didn't need to move, no need to indicate nor gesture. His eyes spoke all; come to me~.

"Um, My Lady," Solstice stopped, looking back to Eclipse. "Didn't your mother wish for us to collect her order from the jeweler?" Confused, Solstice looked back to her list and sure enough it was listed here. "If you want to continue on, I can get it for you."

"No," Nightfury moved closer, her eyes betraying their cold mask for her concerned light. "You would be left unattended, there is no telling who would try to take you." Nightfury had also remained streakened from her own role in Eclipse's hand off. After that night comforting Solstice, and seeing Eclipse upon her return, the large djinn was adamant to keep her safe, no matter the harm to herself.

"But there won't be any time to get the order and meet up with Lady Promethea, but if I collect the order I can meet you at the transport hub," Solstice thought a moment. Eclipse had been reserved since her encounter and was only just coming back to herself. She couldn't help but smile; her friend was coming back.

"It'll be alright Nightfury," Solstice smiled, placing a hand on her guard's arm. Moving to Eclipse, her light magic swirled to form a small decorated pin. "This pin will protect you, if anyone means ill against you or does something you don't want it will activate. It'll let me find you if you get lost too." Smiling, Eclipse thanked her friend for her understanding but it pained her to use that kindness in order to get away, to give herself to him again.

Affixing the pin to her chest, she moved to the jeweler as Solstice and Nightfury moved on but once they were out of sight, she diverted from her path to the alleyway. Stepping into the shadows, she gasped as large hands and larger arms snatched her up. Pinning by her front, panic took her. The market was still crowded, anyone could hear them or see them. The shadows reduced visibility but not by much, especially with the noon sun coming overhead.

Before she could voice her protect, Megatron decended, lips clamping over hers in a searing kiss. The Void Djinn had taken care of their predicament, using his unique powers to warp the area around them, making the shadows thicker and even masking their voices, so no one could hear or see them. But why tell his little dear, it would be entertaining to see her squirm, believing they could be discovered.

"Such a good girl, coming when I call you," Megatron growled, his lips releasing hers as they assaulted her neck instead. Eclipse tried to get some grounding, find something on the wall to hold on to but before she could even find a miniscule outcrop to grasp, Megatron flipped her back around, planting her back against the wall, pinning her hands above her head while forcing her legs around his waist.

"It's taken me all morning to get you away from the girl, and now that I have you, I intend to get my worth of you. Our last encounter wasn't nearly enough to sate me~" Restricting her voice again, swooping down to claim her in a kiss, a hand clamped down on her breast while the other slipped beneath her dress, his fingers sliding past her underclothes and targeting her damp clit.

"N-Nagh~ N-Not here!" Eclipse gasped, turning to the alleyway, watching Djinn, Justicar and servants walking about. Any one of them could just turn this way and see them. See him screw her in public. The sudden wave shooting through her, from his teasing gripping fingers and the sensation of being caught plumed more heat through her.

"But you're getting so wet~" Megatron purred, grinding his fingers harder, curling around her breast tighter to get a loud shriek from her. "Don't you dare be quiet.

"B-but!" Eclipse tried to struggle but having familiarised himself with her body, Megatron knew exactly where to press, bite and squeeze to render her near immobile. Distracting her, Megatron worked her clothes open, just enough to redress quickly later.

"No buts, only good girls get their treat," two large fingers, lathered with her billowing juices, slide deep into her weeping cunt, give no time for Eclipse to adjust as he pushed into a fast pace. Wet slaps and sleek pops seemed to echo in the alley, a blush rushing across Eclipse's cheeks as a thrid finger pressed in.

"M-Mega...ah ah! Gah~Mmmh~" Eclipse could barely speak, the feeling of his three fingers impaling her, curling and pushing as far as she could take. His skillful fingers would reach deep, curling and teasing her inner nerves. Cries and moans echoed through the alley, her concern for being caught lost the fast Megatron drove in. His ever present smirk grew, watching as she began to accept and welcome his advances, grinding back onto his fingers, soaking them and sucking them in.

"So needy," he purred, drving harder and faster. She was making such a mess of herself, dripping her fluids down his hand and wrist. Licking his lips, he moved his free hand from pinning down. "Move your arms and I'll stop," heeding his warning through the haze, she couldn't deny even if she wanted to, he had driven her arousal past the threshold, she need to get release for fear of what might happen if she was returned to Solstice needing.

Her legs tightened around his waist, her arms remaining where they were if only with some difficulty. Pleased, Megatron moved to loosen his own clothing, releasing his harden erection, teasing her while his soaked hand used her dripping juices to lube himself up. His own patience waning, watching her croon and whimper from being left so empty, Megatron wasted no time driving into his little girl. Too impatient to allow her time to adjust, he set a strong hard pace, moving her legs to his shoulder for a better angle.

But the angle change before Eclipse's downfall. The change had driven Megatron's dick into a tight cluster, her spot deep within her, and with the added striking to her cervix, Eclipse shrieked as she came. Her breath ragged, almost choked as Megatron didn't relent.

"Oh poor thing, you were so desperate you couldn't wait to cum. Bad bad girl," hands gripped her ass almost painfully, she could feel the pressure forming welts on her backside. One seemed to relent a moment only to strike back down, flaring pain straight up her spine. "Bad girls have to wait for their treat." His pace resumed, slamming her into the wall. With her body still high off of her orgasm, every thrust curled her back into Megatron, removing her arms from the wall to grasp his neck. Anything to keep herself from falling, anything to give her some grounding.

"Naughty~" Megatron growled, pulling her off before driving himself into her ass. Eclipse was just thankful there was something to make the burning glide bearable. "Now you'll have to wait even longer for me to fill up that greedy cunt of yours, so now we'll have to dirty your ass."

"Nah...p-please! I...I...S-sorry!" Eclipse gasped, hands gripping his shoulders as his thrusts bounced her. "I...I'll be...be good!"

"But you need to take your punishment before I can believe you again, take it well and I might fill your hungry cunt too." Hungry lips latched to her neck, pinning her to the wall, caging her in and driving her harder.

"Please! I'll be good! I'll be good!" Eclipse screamed, feeling only a smidgen of pleasure mixing with pain, a mix blurring the both but heightening the experience. Her body was driven higher than before, the knot of her orgasm growing tighter than her first. Through what lucidity her mind still retained, she could tell Megatron was close to his own release. The speed and power behind his thrusts became erratic, his grunts and growls growing as loud as her screams before the torrent flooded into her abused hole. His body locked up, pinning her tight against him, a small pained hitch as her legs were bent farther than she was used to.

Megatron relented only to ensure he cause her an injury. He may be rough and take as he wished from her, but he wished no physical harm to come to her save for hickies. Taking the view, he purred as fluids dripped from her over-stuffed anus, capped by his still straining erection. Though, even with his load dripped from her, he had to muse the fact her body shook, her breath ragged and laboured. She even tried to use the wall for leverage to grind down on him.

"Not full yet? Such a good little cum bucket," his purr shot through her, sending shivers through her weak limbs as he readjusted her, flipping her back over around to her front pressed into the wall. "Now, my little doll, for taking your punishment, lets continue~"

* * *

Solstice was now concerned. Her mother's entourage had completed the preparations they needed to complete and have gathered everything onto the transport. Eclipse had said she would meet them with her mother's order but she had yet to return. Going to the jeweller, he had said no one had come to collect the order and he hadn't seen Eclipse. Now greatly concerned, she sort out her pin she had given her.

Walking back out into the market, she could feel her magic reaching out to her, guiding her to its location - which was hopefully still with Eclipse.

Walking through the dwindling crowds, Solstice gasped as the pin glinted in the sunlight at the mouth of a dark alleyway. Now she was panicking. Did Eclipse drop it and got lost? No she knew this market like the back of her hand, someone must've removed it from her!

"Oh no," Solstice would've turned and bolted back to her mother and Nightfury to help her search for their friend when something caught her ear. It was faint, warped almost but definitely there. Soft whimpers, dark grunts and whispered screams. Such muffled sounds meant someone was masking themselves. Leaning closer to the alleyway, she could practically feel the illusion brushing against her like a feather. Someone was here and they didn't want to be caught.

It wasn't uncommon for some more adventurous partners to copulate in public, or some more unprofessional brothel girls taking their work to the streets. It wasn't a punishable offence, the need can take anyone and it wasn't something to be treated as unnatural. Some Djinn, some like Promethea and those of a higher standing, would see such rutting as demeaning or uncooth. Justicars would often tell the couple to move on or seek a more private location to ensure the peace of the public and so no trouble is caused just from satisfying a need. This couple, however, had taken to casting a strong illusion over the alley.

As a light djinn, illusions could be easily dispersed and cast aside at will, but this couple wanted their privacy and she wasn't about to change that. Besides, she had to find Eclipse.

"Oh yes~ Eclipse~"

What? Solstice knew she wasn't mishearing that. The cloaked voice had said Eclipse's name! Concerned and a little curious, Solstice used her powers to push past the illusion. It didn't disperse completely but it allowed her to see through it. No one else could hear of see what was happening but she could.

But she now wished she didn't.

There in the alleyway, shrieking at the top of her lungs, was Eclipse. Arms raised above her head and holding onto...Megatron as he slammed his erect penis into her drenched, dripping pussy. Solstice stood frozen in surprise and shock and the pair gyrated, groaned and screamed in their coital bliss.

In this instance, Megatron looked up. He would've stopped and eliminated the unwanted company but he didn't guess Solstice would've found them. His illusion was strong, warping reality around them. Yet her powers allowed her access? Perhaps her mother's heritage caused an influx he had no previously counted. No matter, they were both close and he intended to finish. No matter what the little Light Djinn said or did. It was amusing to see her frozen in shock, even moreso as Eclipse glanced up in her haze.

Eclipse wondered why Megatron seemed distracted, she was so close to her...she had lost count of how many orgasms he had forced her through, how many he had forced into her. Looking up, his eyes had turned back to her from the alley mouth. What could he be...Eclipse's eye shot wide. Solstice? Staring right at them?!

Megatron's grip tightened, his thrusts faster as he drove her orgasm to its heights again. She couldn't hold her shock, eyes rolling back into head as his cum rolled into her. She could feel her belly bulge, his largest load in their encounter as she felt it seep from her stuffed hole. Her mind cleared faster, returning to her previous shock. Megatron's grip slackened, letting Eclipse collapse to her knees and letting his now flacid length slip from her. Fluids gushing from her, she shrunk back as Solstice pushed through the illusion. Concerned, Solstice was at her side in an instant but Eclipse pulled away.

"Didn't your mother tell you its impolite to interupt a private liason?" Megatron smirked, making himself decent.

"Didn't anyone tell you that only lowlifes and those without taste would fuck in public," Solstice snapped back. A scowl replaced his smirk as she helped Eclipse to a crate. "Eclipse?"

"I...I..." she couldn't speak, overwhelmed with embarrassment and shame. Solstice could see tears forming and threatening to fall, feeling worse for having stumbled across them like that. Pulling out a kerchief, Solstice wiped her tears away and offered a small smile.

"How about we get you decent and get out of this illusion?" Solstice knew Eclipse was reeling from this. The embarrassment and hurt evident across her face and in the shakes of her body. Slowly nodding, she allowed Solstice's magic to wipe her clean and redress her. "Is there...anything else you need? Or can I escort Eclipse home?" that was a twist Eclipse didn't see. She watched as Megatron and Solstice seemed to stare one another down. Megatron was obviously annoyed from her previous comment but hadn't changed when she showed manners. His eyes bore into her, just like they always did. Her body warmed, shivering from their experience.

"No." His eyes held Eclipse a moment longer before departing. Solstice, once Megatron was out of sight and earshot, grasped the wall and tried to calm her breathing. Why was it everytime she interacted with the Void Djinn her nerves were so rattled. Shaking her head, she turned back to Eclipse and helped her to her feet.

Guided out of the alley, Eclipse turned surprised as Solstice sat her at the market fountain. There wasn't many left, giving them a level of privacy.

"I'm sorry...so so sorry..." Eclipse suddenly said, head hung low and threatening to cry again but turned to watch Solstice sit beside her.

"Don't be. I just...want to understand," Solstice offered her a small smile, picking up a small tear with her finger. "Though I didn't think Megatron was the one you were running off to see." This surprised Eclipse, looking up shocked. "Oh come on Eclipse, I might seem oblivious but I know when a friend is acting differently. For the couple of months, when you've offered to go out alone or get seperated, we always find you out of breath, shaky and extremely happy. I had a feeling you were seeing someone...and you would say when you were ready." Eclipse, again still a little stunned, shook her head. So part of the stress that had weighed on her keeping this secret lifting slightly.

"I...I wanted to tell. But after what had happened...before. I didn't think you would take it this well," Eclipse admitted, watching Solstice as she frowned. Megatron's agreement was still a raw subject but she seemed to still tolerate the djinn.

"Honestly, I am still a little...annoyed he acted the way he did, the way he treated you..." Eclipse felt Solstice's hand take hers, looking up to see her smile. "But when I saw you, unharmed and seemingly happy, I know he couldn't have done anything horrible. But when you started asking to go out unescorted, wanting to collect orders alone, and how you came back happy. It was obvious you were in love with someone and were meeting with them."

"But...it was Megatron I was seeing, and...well..." a blush crossed her face, letting the secret slip but Solstice seemed to ponder her statement.

"Does he force you?" Solstice asked, watching Eclipse for any lies. Thankfully, Eclipse shook her head. "Does he hurt you?" again, she shook her head. "Is it something you want?"

"I...wouldn't go back if I didn't," Eclipse quipped, as if she asked a stupid question. Solstice smiled brighter, seeing the Eclipse she knew come back through.

"Then, why should my opinion change anything?" pulling Eclipse into a side hug. "All I want, all I ever wanted, was for you to be happy. And if Megatron makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"You are way too accepting," Eclipse shook her head, but her own smile came back to her as she returned her hug.

"I just don't judge," Giving her toothy grin, the pair stood and rushed back to the transport hub. Solstice promised not to speak of Eclipse's little outings with Megatron and had even offered to cover for her.

"But I'm not doing this for Megatron," Solstice affirmed, coming to take her seat with Eclipse on the transport. "I'm doing it for you. Not him. You."

"Thank you Solstice," she smiled, but watched as Solstice turned stern on a flip.

"But if he hurts you, in any way, I will come get you and he will never touch you again." Eclipse knew such a promise would anger Megatron, but she knew she only said this because she was a friend. Nodding, even though she knew Megatron would never harm her, she was glad she had a friend in Solstice.


End file.
